


Recognized Longing

by LenoraLeopoldIII



Category: Pocket Mortys, Rick and Morty
Genre: A bit sad, Aged-Up Character(s), Angst and Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, First Time, Frottage, Fuck Or Die, M/M, Not Beta Read, Premature Ejaculation, Shower Sex, Smut, Virginity, almost non con, set in "M. Night Shaym-Aliens!"episode, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 19:20:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14385423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenoraLeopoldIII/pseuds/LenoraLeopoldIII
Summary: During "M. Night Shaym-Aliens!" Rick and Morty need to be naked because of the squeamish aliens. Morty tries to hide his shameful desires under his clothes, but Rick is determined to take off his stupid yellow shirt.





	Recognized Longing

**Author's Note:**

> an episode where they're both nude? what a perfect excuse for smut. This hasn't been beta read, please forgive me.

  
Morty was almost always sweating. Sweating and worrying and breathing and sweating. But Morty rarely saw Rick sweat, and he watched him so closely when they were together. If he was able to see Rick, he was darting glances at him. If he could hear Rick, he was listening to every noise the man made. If ever he could taste Rick....he Would be tasting him.

 

On so many of their adventures through time and space Morty had felt as though he and Rick were about to die. After barely escaping so many deaths, death had never lost it's edge. It had grown an even sharper threat when Rick lead them both to a reality that included an unlucky Rick and Morty that hadn't survived Kronenberging the world. Rick had tried to comfort him after witnessing their bodies. He pointed out the fact that infinite Rick and Morty's in infinite dimensions were dying at that very moment and for the rest of infinity, so he shouldn't worry about it. Their only worry should be how deep their alternate graves should be in their alternate backyard. 

 

Right now Morty felt like only he was going to die, but that might have been preferable to confronting the poisonous desire that burned in his head.

 

Only moments before, without understanding why they were running, Rick had pulled Morty into the school gym's lockeroom and instructed him to take off his clothing. Rick was always so assured in his own decisions and actions that he almost always incorrectly assumed Morty was on the same page. He had turned on the shower faucet and stripped all while explaining to Morty the two of them were trapped in a simulation built by prude aliens that for some reason were repulsed by nudity. This was why everyone was supposedly acting so odd. To Morty though, Rick was the only person acting crazy here. 

 

It was all too much for Morty. Rick was always too much. Too much nudity, vulnerability embarrassment, too much horrid and hidden attraction for his Grandfather in this supposed simulation. 

 

Rick was standing under the shower letting it pelt his back, his long arms crossed and braced against the temperature of the water. He grimaced, the corners of his mouth darting down to reveal his crooked bottom row of teeth chattering against the top ones briefly and audibly.This was such an obviously private thing to be seeing.

 

"C-come on Morty, just get naked, just take it off Morty." Rick said when Morty blushed fiercely and hesitated. "You, you know how I-it is Morty, I'll show you mine if you'll show me yours," he said jokingly with an absurd wink, some of the urgency forgotten.

 

For a moment Morty could admit that there was no beauty in this room. It was just an eccentric old man and his awkward teenage grandson standing beneath harsh fluorescent lights. Morty found Rick attractive though, against all reason and morality. He would stare. And everytime he felt repulsion toward how ugly Rick actually was he always, inexplicably, replaced that disgust with a sudden love and lust for the man. Morty knew he himself was far from handsome, and no amount of maturation would change that. At best he could be average looking, but he wasn't sure if that was worse than being uniquely ugly.

 

Staring at Rick's body Morty's blood rushed to his face, but some was still left to start filling his dick.

 

He'd seen Rick in stages of undress, but he'd never been naked as well. Only a week ago Morty had found his grandfather in his garage so drunk he couldn't pull up his pants without falling. 

He had been inventing and testing and working on a vague machine that was probably more advanced than any typical scientist could even dream of creating. Of course Morty didn't know it's purpose, typically he waited for Rick to proudly or exasperatedly explain the final product. But ignoring Morty's obvious naivety and ignorance, the most intelligent man in the universe was stuttering incoherently and shuffling around with his pants twisted around his ankles.

Helping Rick pull up his pants had made Morty feel sad, but that was mixed with the disturbing arousal he'd been trying to lock away. His fingers had brushed against Rick's course blue leg hair, skimmed over the rough fabric of the man's graying underwear and was left turned on in such a shameful and despicable way.

Later that night he realized he had had the option of pulling down Rick's underwear instead, and he had stroked himself knowing he would never. Afterward, shifting in his bed to avoid the damp spots of sweat he'd made from the backs of his knees, Morty finally wondered why Rick's pants had been down at all.

 

Since then even a compliment or a hug or quick ruffle of his hair could cause arousal to bloom in his groin. It said a lot about Morty that the word he chose to describe this was "bloom", but it was so incredibly embarrassingly accurate. Staring blindly at the black ceiling in his bedroom he'd imagine Rick as being the desperate one. It was easy to imagine Rick saying depraved and perverted things, the difficult part was imagining these things being directed at Morty. On particular nights though, nights that followed a bad day with Rick insulting or being disappointed in Morty, his fantasies didn't involve sex at all. Morty would make the imaginary Rick in his head just say, "I love you." and it was almost enough. That pathetic fantasy would make the back of Morty's throat burn with the threat of tears until he squeezed his eyes shut so tight that sizzling colors burst behind his eyelids.

 

Morty couldn't clench his eyes shut right now if he tried. He attempted to send his eyes randomly darting around the room, but there was literally nothing he could focus on while Rick's flaccid dick hung in front of him. Urgency had almost convinced Morty to get naked, but now he was paralyzed with a full hardon. 

 

The grin that had been on Rick's face since his suggestive yet casual wink turned into a frustrated scowl when he saw Morty wasn't complying.

 

Walking out from under the shower's spray he grumbled, "Cmon Morty, take off y-your shirt, y-y-your stupid yellow shirt." grabbed the hem of his top, and quickly yanked it over Morty's head.

"R-Rick stop," he panicked.

 

"Then get fuckin naked already," Rick said, patience almost entirely gone.

 

"Not with you, I-I can't with you," Morty said as he ridiculously clapped both hands over his small nipples, as though they were a secret. 

Morty saw the instant Rick took this gesture as an accusation.

 

"Seriously?! Who-what Mmmorty? What, do you think your grandpa I-I-is some kinda pervert? Wha-what? Like I'm a creep pedophile? A-a-a creep? D-do you think I own a creepy van Morty? You-you think I drive around in my creeeepy van handing out my creeeepy candy to little boys Morty? Is that it M-M-Morty?!"

 

All Morty could do was recoil from the thunderous man, causing a sharp pathetic bleat to escape from his mouth. "No, n-no R-Rick, I don't!" But his brain has already pictured Rick hovering slowly down a suburban street in a flying space-van the man had made himself. He would be driving at dusk in summer, one relaxed hand on the steering wheel and the other hanging out the window carelessly gripping a half-empty bottle.

 

"Why do, w-why do you even care Rick?!?" Morty shrilled as he pictured that quaint scene of Rick not caring. 

 

It felt like every part of his body was panicking but couldn't decide fight or flight to survive. This happened sometimes on their adventures, his ridiculous flailing body became almost useless. Though Morty knew it wasn't very useful to begin with. Useless and treacherous.

 

"I-I don't care Morty!"

 

"You want, ugh, you want some candy Morty? Rick snarled sarcastically.

"Wanna come see the p-puppies I got in my ship MORTY?" Rick said, his anger only escalating while Morty tried to retreat backwards. . 

 

He snatched one of Morty's sweaty hands off his his heaving chest to draw them closer again. He had run out of cliche pedophile predatory offers.

"Y-you think I want to fuck YOU Morty?"

 

"No! I I never said that Rick, please. J-just please," Morty stammered. When he could no longer handle the disgust in Rick's bloodshot eyes he looked down. His eyes latched onto Rick's flaccid dick and for a moment he stopped struggling, stopped shaking his head back and forth and stopped breathing.

 

"I could though I-I could fuck you Morty." He snarled, "Fuck you harder than anyone's ever fucked you."

 

Morty looked up at Rick's face again, his own face painfully hot. 

"I've never been fucked R-Rick," he said stupidly, bewildered, without thinking, and for no reason. Rick took the opportunity to roughly pull down both Morty's pants and underwear at the same time.

 

When Rick rose to his full height again his bloodshot eyes remained fixed on Morty's crotch. His cock wasn't entirely hard anymore but it was there, bobbing slightly, unsure if it should fill or empty of blood.

 

When their eyes connected again Rick was squinting suspiciously, as though Morty's dick might be lying. Whatever he saw on Morty's face revealed the truth of his attraction though. Morty was the sick one, the creep, and now his grandfather knew it. Rick's eyes were suddenly empty of the hostility he had had only a few moments before. It was replaced with a look that Morty had never received from anyone before. 

He would have recognized disgust, and Rick was not disgusted.

 

"I could fuck you, couldn't I?" Rick said in a deep rasp, his eyelids lowering a notch as his pupils flicked back and forth between Morty's eyes before traveling down the teen's body. 

Still disgusted with himself, and awaiting the ridicule that would scar him for the rest of his life, Morty for some reason tried to cover his nipples again.

"So you wanna, to to get nasty with your grandpa, but you don't want him to see your..." One drooling corner of Rick's mouth quirked upward when he attempted to swat away Morty's hands, "nips?"

 

Morty's dick was average, something you could use as a modest, tasteful, diagram in a sex-ed class. It would probably be on page 3 of the stapled pamphlet a teacher would hand out to everyone, and page 4 would probably be a crude yet clinical drawing of the inner workings of Morty's testicles.

His nipples were forgettable, he could count on 1 hand everytime he'd ever thought of them, but Rick now seemed very interested in the previously insignificant feature.

He reaches out to press the small disk of his areola with his calloused thumb,making Morty inhale swiftly, before Rick removed his thumb and they both watched his nipple tighten and peak. 

While Morty was memorized by his reaction Rick took the opportunity to push him against the wall, trapping him before bending to suck the other nipple into his mouth.

Morty squeaked as Rick's tongue suckled him, the sensation seemed to affect his whole body. Morty squirmed as much as he could until Rick bit his wet nipple enough to hurt. He stopped squirming, partially because of the threat of Rick's teeth, but also because it felt good. With his other hand Rick cupped Morty's other nipple as though it was a breast. He pushed it up and petted the stiff little bump with his thumb.

Morty finally let out an embarrassed moan, and Rick groaned low with the nipple still in his mouth.

"Please R-Rick." was all Morty could say when Rick finally took his mouth away.

"Please? Please who-what Morty? Please less or or or please more?" Rick asked maliciously, still grinning, "Still want me Morty? After comparing the real thing with whatever your weird little fantasies involved?"

Most of Morty's fear had been ecplipsed by his arousal now.

"P-please....Please More, Rick." He asked for, trembling but not looking away from his grandfather's face.

Rick's patronizing grin disappeared instantly, and he slowly and purposefully reached out to grab Morty's now completely stiff cock. When he clenched his hand around it Morty made another involuntary gasp. He looked down again to see not only Rick's hand grasping his shaft, but that Rick was also shockingly hard now.

 

"Oh," Morty breathed, and bucked gently in Rick's hand. 

Rick hunched over a bit, to compensate for the height difference, and took both their cocks in one hand. He groaned long and deep, a sound Morty hadn't heard from him before, and it made him keen. 

They both looked down to watch precum leak from both their cocks as Rick just squeezed thme together. Rick's pre was excessive, more than what would be average began dribbling out of his slit. The older man suddenly released the two of their dicks in order to grab them individually. He held Morty's cock steady and used his other hand to direct his prick to leak onto first the head of Morty's dick and then his entire shaft.

When Morty was almost evenly coated, Rick gave his own dick a few quick strokes.

 

"You like that Morty? You like being soaked by your Grandpa?" Rick asked but without any humor, his breath rasping. He looked into Morty's eyes again as all Morty could do was nod his head, mouth open slightly. 

Rick took advantage of Morty's shocked mouth by bending to aggressively thrust his tongue in. The younger man whimpered around the wriggling of Rick's tongue. He'd never made out with anyone before, but Rick didn't appear to care that Morty didnt know what he was doing for the millionth time.

 

Morty was burning up and his mind was spinning and his cock was so hard for Rick. He'd fantasized about scenes very similar to this but he never anticipated this ever happening. He couldn't breathe around Rick's tongue, couldn't figure out how noses worked. Just when it was almost unbearable Rick pulled away to move his mouth to Morty's neck.

Rick still wasn't stroking Morty, only holding and squeezing him in a casual grasp.

"You can't imagine the-the things I've thought of, thought of doing to you," Rick breathed into Morty's ear and finally stroked his dick.

When Rick went to try to hold them together to fuck his hand again, Morty came hard. 

He moaned so low and ashamed, but his prick couldn't seem to stop shooting cum onto Rick's gently stroking hand.

When he had to courage to look at the older man again, he was expecting the worst, but Rick only quirked an eyebrow, no ridicule.

After he stopped stroking to avoid over stimulation, they both watch their fluids in Rick's palm.

"ah jeez. I-I'm sorry Rick," he said literally almost crying

But Rick was still fixated on his palm before looking up again.

"You're my good boy M-Morty?" He asked a little quietly as his hand rose to Morty's mouth

"Y-yes Rick," he said automatically before Ricked pushed two fingers into the younger man's mouth, pressing them to his tongue. 

Morty was a little repulsed, but he saw that Rick was furiously jerking off and wanted to do this for him.

He sucked the digits thoroughly, looking into Rick's hooded eyes. The rest of Morty's cum and Rick's precum was being smeared across him cheek.

"Oh Morty," Rick groaned and accidentally pushed his fingers in too far and made Morty gag slightly. He didn't do it again, and just let Morty suckle him.

"I'm gonna cum for you Morty. Gonna cum so hard," Rick rasped out and Morty's whimper around the fingers in his mouth was what finally pushed him over the edge.

He came with ropes of very thick white cum onto Morty's stomach and took his hand back from his mouth. Both of them were panting and their legs were weak as Rick pulled Morty under the still running shower.

Morty didn't know what he would say when he could finally form a complete sentence, and he couldn't guess Rick's either.

Morty had dreamed so many times of taking a shower with Rick, but there was a difference.

When Morty looked over to see how Rick was doing, he found the man just blankly staring at the tiled wall.

In Morty's fantasies, this is the moment when Rick would say, "I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading <3 I adore comments if anyone has some kicking around lol


End file.
